PAW Patrol: Lux and Shadow
by ShadowZorua
Summary: Charles has always been a nerd and pick on, while his brother Micheal was the jock of the family. One day on the way too baseball practice, something happens that turn them against each other. Will he be able to save the bond between brothers or will he be lost forever. (Bad summary, but I think you might like it. Please give it a shot.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I'm back with a new story. I have been thinking about making this one for a while so here it is. Hope you like it. Please leave reviews and ideas for next chapter. I hope to see you next time. As always Stay Awesome.**

 **Chapter 1: The Birth of Shadow and Lux Part 1**

Hi, my name is Charles but all my friends call me Charlie. I used to have a normal life but not so much now. My story starts out with Micheal a.k.a Mike, thats my brother, and I were polar opposites. I am the smart, kind, and bad with the girls. I mean seriously I can't talk to one without fainting. I'm kinda like the ones of those nerds you see in the movies, but I don't wear the same clothes. My brother is a jock. He plays every sport you can think of and he masters them. He is also good with the ladies. But after you compare us, you might think he is the one in charge. I got news for you. I always win. Brains beat bronze anyday. Well, enough of that, the true story starts off like anyday.

"Charlie! Charlie! Come on, we are going to be late for baseball practice." my twin brother yelled at my from the car.

"Ok! I'm coming." I yell back. We still have like one hour to get to practice and he is still rushing. I grab my bat and glove and run out the door.

''About time you showed up. I was going to leave you." he nags at me. Thats something I'm used to by now. "Man, why do I have to have such a weird brother."

"Do you want me to tell mom about last weeks progress reports." I say smiling at him. He instantly shut up. It's amazing how that works. "Ok, I'm going to walk to the park.''

"Ok, I'll tell mom and also wait for me. I'm coming with you.'' Micheal yells as he enters the house. Why does he always wants to walk with me. He come back out huffing and pufffing.

"Ok, lets head out." I say.

"Hey Charlie, do you remember how to get there." Micheal said worried. He might be fearless on the gamefield but at home he is just a little baby.

"Do I need to get mommy. Little Mikey scared." I say baby talking him.

"No, but do you remember that there is still that crazy dude on the loose." Micheal says scared.

"Dude, he is in Nebraska and may I remind you we are in Texas." I sighed, "Honestly I still don't understand how you can be a jock and be a little baby."

"I'm not a baby. I'm just worried about you." He tries to play it off.

"Ya sure, just imagine what will your girlfriend do if she saw you." I say messing with him. "And, we also have weapons with us." I asy pointing at the bats.

"Oh, yea, lets just hurry up and get to practice." Micheal says running ahead of me.

"Wait up!" I yell trying to catch up. Soon my brother is out of sight. Man he is fast. I start to slow down and finally start walking. How much time is it before practice starts. I pull out my phone and check the time. 4:30. I still got a hour to get there so whats the rush. I walk for about five minutes and then my right hand goes numb. Ok, something bad is about to happen. My hand goes numb everytime something is about to happen. I start to have the feeling like I'm being followed. Ok, I need to get out of here. I start to take off but before I can escape someone put a rag over my mouth and nose. I take a quick sniff of the rag. Then I reconize the smell. Chloroform ( this is a gas that makes people pass out if they breath it in. It does not have an odor to my knowledge that is. I just made that up just to make him look smart.). This guy is trying to kidnap me. I start to fight against the man but then I feel the bat slip from my hands. I start to look around for it. I have to get help I can't hold my breath in much longer. I can't hold my breath any longer. I take a breath and then I feel myself slip into the world of dreams. I know good and well I might never wake up.

 **Also Lux is latin for light. I used it because It sounded cool.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm back with another chapter of PAW Patrol: Lux and Shadow. I will make the summary after I post this chapter. Well, thats all for now. See you next time.**

 **Chapter 2: The Birth of Shadow and Lux Part 2 "The Dream?"**

I soon find myself waking up. Uhh, thats was a horrible nightmare. I start to look around. This is not home! It looks like I'm in a warehouse. I try to move but my hands and feet were strapped to the table. OH CRAP! OH CRAP! THIS IS SOME TYPE OF TORTURE SYSTEM OR CHILD ABUSE. I need to calm down and work out my , I can get out of this. Just think. Lets see the ropes are made of rope about a half inch thick. I could cut it with ease but with my lack of strength I can't break free. Ok, once I get my hands free I can untie myself and get help. I look for something I could use for cutting the rope. Ah ha, there is a small shard of metal above my right hand. Good, who ever this person is, is a lousy kidnapper. I mean leaving a chance to escape is stupid. I soon cut my right hand free and untie the rest of me free.

"Well done Charles, you passed my first test. You now get a reward." I hear a male voice echo around the room. TEST, REWARD! WHATS THE MEANING OF ALL THIS! Soon pain erupts though both my hands. I fall on the ground,clutching my hand in my thighs. My blue jeans start to change red. I raise my hand to get a better view of the damage. There is a lighting mark shaped cut on my hands. Why me!

"What do you want to do with me!" I yell out. This is crazy. This better be a dream but you can't feel pain in a dream.

"This is a test to see if you are the one. Pass a test and get a reward and talking about reward. Lets test shall we." I soon see a yellow flash coming towards me. Suddenly an unknown power takes over and I act by instinct. My hand shoots out in a flash and catch the strange object. I hold out my hand and see that the mark is glowing. Then I look at my hands at see a tennis ball.

"Good, you have reflexes one million times faster than human. That ball was traveling at the speed of light." the voice echos thoughout the room.

"Thats impossible. It would have burned to a crisp. Nothing can travel the speed of light except light!" I say staring at the tennis ball.

"Thats all for now." the voice cuts out. Oh, crap this is bad. I need to keep my calm and get out of here. I start to walk out of the room. I am soon met with four doors. Ok, this must be another test. I walk to the farthest one on the left. I reach for the doornob and then my right hand goes numb. Call me nerd if you want but I'm going to say something cheesy. I think this one must be bad because my spiders sense is tingling. I go to the next one and the same thing happens. Then the third door nothing happens. This one must be safe. I open the door and find two swords on the wall. That's odd who would leave two swords on the wall. The man must have a death wish or something or this might be a swords look freaking awesome. One has an orange blade with a black hilt, and the other with a black blade and a orange hilt. I reach to pick them up when pain shoots through my right arm. I fall clutching my arm. When the pain dies, I lift my sleeve and find cuts on my arm like before, but this time it is in the shape of two swords intersecting. I stand back up and grab the swords. I must have passed another test.

"Great choice Charles, now you have weapons. So how good are you with fighting with swords." the man voice echos though the hall. What is that supposed to mean. I then hear a roar coming from the hall. How am I not surprised. I watch as a monster enters the room.

"Really a dragon. Of course thats my luck." I sighed to myself. Ok, lets play smart here, use there strength against him. WAIT I GOT IT! I start to run towards the beast. He opens his mouth and a red glow starts to form within. Well, this is going to end badly. I jump to the side just in time to avoid the deadly fire blast. I jump back up and start to run toward the dragon again. I have to be up close to use my plan. His mouth starts to glow again. The fire blast shoots out with greater speed this time. I try to dodge but it was to no use. The fire scorches my left leg. But strangely, I don't feel a thing. I don't need to wonder why or I might die. I start to charge again toward the dragon but this time I managed to reach it before it could try to kill me again. I run under the belly of the dragon. Then something unexpected happened, it dropped on his belly. I raise my swords in the air hoping for some good to come out of this. **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!** Three loud gunshots explode thoughout the room. The dragon then stops and falls over. I just stood there in shock of what is left of the dragon. There is three gaint holes where the eyes used to be and the last one blew off the jaw. I about puked at the sight.

"Hey Charlie, is that you!" I turn towards the source of the voice and there I see someone I never expected to see.

"Micheal!" HE was holdind a sword and a gun in his hands. I run over to my brother and embraced him in a hug. Then it dawned on me.

"Micheal, how are you here!" I ask my brother.

"I don't remember. All that I know that some guy is giving me tests to see if I'm the one." Well that shatters all hope I have left about this being a dream.

"What, did we not just pass another test." I say to Micheal and as expected because I'm am just full of luck today, my chest starts to burn. I lift my shirt up to the new scar I got and my brother did the same. I now have the word Lux carved in my chest along with a weird symbol. My brother got Shadow carved in his chest with dragon.

"So Charles, the power of light and mind and you Micheal the powers of shadows and intimidation. This will be fun." the strange voice speaks again. Micheal eyes start to turn black. How do I know this is going to end badly.

"Micheal, destroy your brother." the voice yells. What! Micheal starts to charge me. His sword at the ready.

"Micheal snap out of it!" I yell at Micheal while backing away.

"Its no use Charles. He is fully under my control." the voice says while doing an evil laugh, "This is your final test, fight and live or die.'' I have to fight my own flesh and blood. Then I loud noise is heard behind me. I look behind am I see a blue hole spinning on the ground.

"I'm not going to fight my brother." I yell sheathing my swords.

"Thats to bad. Finish him." the voice says.

"Micheal wait." I try to to stop my brother but it was to late. He was gone in a blink of an eye and then reappeared again infront of me. I extreme pain shoots within my body. I look down and see his sword stuck in my gut.

"Goodbye brother." he says to my pushing me by my forehead into the hole leaving the sword in me. I just stare at him. So, this is how I die. Killed by my own brother. I close my eyes and let death take me.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey tsmf07 here! I want to thank you all for all the support you are giving me. Just a heads up, I know the beginning of this chapter has some part seeming to be left out, but I promise I have a reason. See you next and as always STAY AWESOME!

 **Chapter 3: Pups meets Lux**

? POV

"Hey Jake, do you smell that." I ask my owner.

"I'm sorry Everest, I can't smell it. I don't have a good as nose as you." he replies, "That is one of the many reasons you my little helper." I stand there still trying to remember that smell. Then my eyes widen when I finally reconize the smell. The smell that reminds me of my worst memory ever. Blood!

"Jake we have to hurry! Someone is hurt!" I yell running out of the cabin with Jake on my tail.

I follow the stench of blood for about thirty minutes until I know its close.

"Jake, whoever is hurt is around here somewhere." I say to Jake but he is just staring off in the distance. "Jake what are you looking at." He points strait infront of us and faints. He normaly does that when he sees blood. I look where he was pointing and find the thing that made Jake faint. There was a dog about twenty feet ahead of us with a sword sticking through it. He isn't moving. I need to call Ryder. I press on my pup tag.

"Hello Ryder here." Ryder says.

"RYDER I NEED HELP! SOME PUP HAS A SERIOUS INJURY! PLEASE HURRY!" I'm basically screaming at this point.

"Everest, please calm down. No job is too big, no pup is too small.'' and with that Ryder hangs up. I see the pup try to stand up and then falls back down. I need to help. I run towards the pup. He gets up and trys to run away. You can clearly see the fear in his eyes.

"Please don't be afraid. I'm trying to help." I say trying to keep my nerve, but the sword sticking out is not really helping. He just looks at me and then falls back down. I run up to him and finally get a good look at him. He looks like a Bullmastiff pup with several cuts all over his body and the word Lux carved in his chest.

"Hey are you ok." I say trying to get to wake up. His eyes flutter open.

"I'm ok, but the sword is a little buggar." He smiles and then chuckles.

"How are you laughing right now." I stare in disbelief. How can he be happy right now.

"I know you're trying to help, and you look a little scared so I'm trying to make you smile." he says. I hear a engine heading this way.

" Don't you worry about a thing, help is here." I say sounding relieved.

"I was never worried in the first place. That was all you." he chuckles and then says, ''Whats you're name?"

"Everest." I reply.

"So Everest, should you go check out that man that passed out over there." he says and then passses out.

"Hey! Hey! Wake up!" I start to shake the pup, but it ended in failure. I look behind me and see Ryder pulling up.

"Ryder help!" I yell. Why does this have to happen all over again. Ryder runs up and then stops dead in his tracks. He looks horrified.

"Everest, how did this happen?'' he continues to stare at the pup.

"I don't know. All I know that he is still alive and I found him like this." I say not moving from his side. Marshell and Chase starts to walk up and stop beside Ryder.

"Where is the patient Ryder?" Marshell says. Then some words left Ryders mouth that I thought I would never here.

"Marshell I you can't save this one" Ryders says and then points towards the pup. They both looked to where Ryder was pointing. Chase starts to puke and Marshell starts to run towards the pup.

"Ryder, I don't know what to do! I have not have this happened before." marshell just stands there clueless on what to do.

"Lets take him to Katie, maybe she can do something." Ryder says picking the pup up.

"Ok Ryder." Marshell sighed clearly looks defeated.

They all jump in there vehicles and drive off leaving me just standing here. I hope that pup is alright. Hold up, I feel like I'm forgeting soemthing. ... JAKE!

Katie POV

"Ok Zuma, you're all done." I say to the PAW Patrols water rescue pup.

"Thanks Katie, that bath was great." Zuma says getting out off the bath.

"No problem Zuma, now where is Rocky." I say looking around for pup.

''It's ok Katie, I think I don't need a bath." Rocky said hiding behind the towel rack.

"Come on Rocky, the water is fine. I say splashing the water trying to encourage the water pup.

"KATIE! WE NEED YOUR HELP!" a voice yell from behind me.

"Thank you Marshell for your great timing." Rocky sighs in relieve.

"Ok, Marshell whats the problem." I turn around and see a grusome sight. A pup that has cuts all over him and a sword sticking strait through. "Ryder what happened?!" I said starting to fell a little dizzy.

"I don't know. Everest found him like this." Ryder said, " Can you heal him."

"I'll try but no promises." I say.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad." Rocky said jumping on the table beside the pup. His eyes grew the size of baseballs and then faints. I take the pup from Ryder and take him to the backroom. I hook him up to a heart monitor and some IV's. His heart rate is slow. I bandage all the cuts up and then just stare at the sword. I have to pull it out. I grab the hilt of the sword and yank as hard as I can. Its comes out with ease and without any more damage done. I quickly wrap a bandage around the wound. I done all I can do here. I walk out to get some info from Ryder.

"Ryder do you know anything about this?" I question Ryder.

"Sorry, I don't. Do you know if he is going to be alright." Ryder said clearly worried.

'' I've done all I can do. It is just a matter of time." I sighed.

3 weeks later.

The pup still has not woke up yet. Everest has been down here once a day to check on him. She must be worried about him. Well, I might as well check on him. I walk into the backroom and find a amazing sight. The pup was sitting up and stareing out of the window.

"You're ok." I gasped. He just stands there for a second and then darts back in his cage. "Hey don't worry I'm not going to hurt you." I say in a gentle tone. He pokes his head back out. "So what is your name?" I ask trying to start a conversation with him. He just stares back at me and then removes the bandages over his chest. Then he points to the scar. "So, your name is Lux?" I question. He just nods. "Can you speak pup." I ask trying to break him out of his shell. He just nods again. "Ok, can you tell me what happened to you?" He just says one word at leaves me speechless.

"Shadow." he whispers.


End file.
